survivio_suggestionsfandomcom-20200215-history
More achievements
Perkless - Win a Savannah mode game without using a perk. # Pistol Master - Win a game using only pistols. # Pistol Masterer - Win a game using only 9mm pistols. # Pistol Mastererer - Win a game using only M9s. # Buckshot Hunter - Win a game using only Shotguns. # The Pro SnipeR - Win a game using only Sniper Rifles. # Melee Surviv'n - Win a game using only Melee Weapons. # Dee Em Argh Z - Win a game using only DMRs. # Throwing Hand - Win a game using only Throwables. # Hack Pack - Win a game without using a Backpack. # Look, No Armor! - Win a game without using a helmet or vest. # Bursting Kills - Win a game using only Burst Weapons. # A True Kill - Win a game with only 1 kill. # Killing Killers - Win a game with over 20 kills. # Not a Geographer - Win a game without looking at the map. # Only magic Extinguishes Magic - kill the magican as the magician # There was a plan, to bring together a team of remarkable people, see how they can be more - play squads for the first time # You Can't Save the World Alone Win a Game Alone: '''play duos for the first time # '''This is the Fight of Our lives: play 50v50 for the first time # Survivrs, Assemble!: get promoted to the leader ( red ) # I am a Survivr: kill all the enemies left with a strobe but kill yourself too # Don't Need a Mouse: don't click and win # Katana Rules!: win with katana # I''' '''Need a Gun: win with only one gun # PEACE OUT: win with no kills and no damage dealt # One Crate BOIS!: win with only breaking one crate # Scout Ahead!: win with only a Scout Elite # AIR STRIKE: win with only strobes # Eagle Eyes: win with only breaking eye crate and DEagle # Pan Solo: win in solo with a pan # Anti-Pan Solo: win in solo without pans # Eye Shoulder Boulder Only Bois!: '''win only breaking a eye boulder # '''Vegatables are Good: '''win win only a Potato Cannon # '''Mommy, a Noob Just Got Killed by a Snowball!: kill a survivr with a snowball # Clubs are COOL: win with only looting the club # Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown: '''win with the desert king helmet # '''Every Survivr Has a Dark Side: '''kill a teammate # '''Some Assembly Required: get promoted to the leader ( blue ) # Snipin: win with only snipers # United We Stand Divided We Fall: '''play 5 people a team for the first time # '''There's either madness or brilliance: kill one of your teammates to lure the enemies and kill a enemy when their looting your dead teammate # Gentlemen! You shall always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack SparrowMe!: '''have one health left # '''The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem: '''kill someone with a katana when they also have a katana # '''Every Dark Side Has a Hero: get revived by an enemy Category:Game elements